


【龙樱】平安夜

by Hikari_iii



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_iii/pseuds/Hikari_iii





	【龙樱】平安夜

平安夜  
文/不可一世上

 

今年的ATP年终晚宴恰在平安夜举办，本就气氛火热的宴会在节日烘托下隐隐有了向狂欢派对发展的趋势。

越前龙马一向不擅长这等场合，端着餐盘猫在角落以躲避推杯换盏，却还是被眼尖的友人发现形迹。又是生日又是夺冠，眼见逃脱不过，他索性打起十二万分精神迎战，逐个招呼一圈才算告一段落。幸好之前他就吃得七分饱，现在不至于被灌得太过难受。但被交错觥影晃得有点头疼，显然那算不上太好的酒量已经无法支撑他再喝一轮。他去卫生间洗了把脸，神志清明不少，便偷溜出了会场。

越前龙马回到家里喊了几声也无人应答，倒是主卧传来吹风机的嗡嗡声响。秉持着不能浪费这身精致行头的心态，他斜倚在墙边，单手插兜，以一个耍帅的姿势单手拧开把手。  
浴室里雾气缭绕，但掩不住镜子前的窈窕身形。

侧对门口的新婚太太仅穿一件红色露背毛衣，下摆堪至腿根，身后一览无余，被蒸汽熏得微红的肌肤还泛着几滴水光。她偏着头，左手梳理过长的头发，拿着吹风机的右手举过头顶，因而小半个浑圆欲拒还迎地进入他的视界。她的颈后松松挽了个蝴蝶结，多余的绑带低垂于臀尖，两根狭长的布料随她的动作在股沟处若即若离，仿若逗猫的羽毛，挠得他心里发痒。

越前龙马被这意料之外的纯艳情景惊得呆愣，握着把手的手指越攥越紧忘了放开。进家门时他还因为一肚子酒而觉得饱胀，此刻却被袭卷而来的饥饿感侵蚀了心脏。

也许是他的眼神太过露骨，本来一无所觉的越前樱乃注意到他的出现。先是下意识地低呼，双手交叉在胸前遮挡，又被骤然靠近的热风吓得差点没能拿住吹风机，她惊慌失措地拔掉插头，难得反应迅速地捞起一旁架子上的浴袍胡乱遮在身前。

“龙、龙马……”她嗫嚅着喊他，重复了几遍他的名字却不知道说点什么才能打破这个尴尬的境况。她确实准备了一份特别的生日礼物，但谁知计划赶不上变化，她没想到他会提前回来，以至于完全没有心理准备地被撞了个正着。她在浴袍之后几近赤裸，而对面的他西装革履，正目不转睛地注视着她，这巨大的羞耻感让她不自觉地双腿紧拢，羞得只想找个缝隙藏匿起来。

越前龙马想调侃几句缓和她的紧张，却喉咙紧得难吐一字，他连着吞咽两次才发出低沉的应答，“嗯……嗯？”

她无助地拽紧散乱的浴袍，习惯性地仰头向他投去求救的眼神，但造成她的无助的始作俑者置若罔见般一步步朝她走近。完美贴合的定做西装，勾勒出荷尔蒙炸裂的挺拔身材，也让衣料掩盖下的勃发一目了然。

越前樱乃偷偷瞟了一眼那处就不好意思再看，眼神飘忽不定地回避他极具攻击力的视线。她已被逼退至墙角，浴室内的光线都被他的高大身躯遮挡在外，唯有他眼底蓄势待发的精光是唯一的光源。

“龙马……”她仍然没能战胜内心的羞耻感，一时鸵鸟精神上身，试图做最后的挣扎，“能不能……”

“不能。”像是知道她接下来想说什么，他毫不犹豫地打断她，低头在她耳边口齿清晰地说，“我想拆礼物。”语音刚落，他舌尖一卷，舔上她的耳垂。

灼热的呼吸洒在耳畔，还有微涩的酒意窜入鼻腔，一阵细微的酥麻自被轻吮着的耳垂蔓延开来。她能感觉到自己本就红得发烫的脸颊继续升温，也能感觉到在她即将靠上墙壁之时被一双手臂揽进怀里，两只因长期握拍而布满厚茧的手掌顺势覆上她裸露的脊背，情色地来回抚摸。她的指尖松了又紧，脚趾也跟着伸展又蜷缩，趁着理智尚在她紧张求证，“那……龙马喜欢吗？”

越前龙马没有正面回答，而是含糊不清地反问，“你说呢？”接着一个顶胯，让她直接感受他愈渐胀大的喜欢。

得到委婉答案的越前樱乃安下心来，心满意足地还想说话，却猝不及防被他以唇封住了口。

越前龙马此时的吻如同他对球场的态度一样占有欲极强，舌尖霸道地攻入口腔，在上下颚之间逡巡，舌苔表面凹凸不平的微小颗粒扫过薄薄黏膜，些微发痒的触感刺激得她忍不住颤栗。即使已深入浅出多次，越前樱乃的舌头依旧仿佛自有意识地退缩，害羞地躲在口腔后部，但她总会被他不依不饶地缠住，在他的亲自引导下被动地回以缠绵。

她被一顿深吻亲得腿软，不得不双手搭上他的肩膀获得支撑。他体贴地暂时从她口中退出，仅是轻柔舔吻略肿的唇瓣，趁着她平复呼吸不能反驳而坏心眼地评价，“肺活量太差。”然后意料之中地收获一记软绵绵的拳击。

已遭抛弃的浴袍落在地上，她再次露出不能蔽体的毛衣，绯若焰火的红衬得肤色更加白皙，他低眉垂目欣赏了好几眼，右手顺着脊椎骨向下抵达她的臀瓣，左手目标明确地攀上她的前胸，一边或轻或重地揉捏一边哑着嗓音问她，“在这里，还是去床上？”

他的双手在她身上胡作非为，她哪里还有精力思考抉择，但前几日和好友的聊天对她影响颇大，是以毫不犹豫地坚定回答，“这……就在这里……”怕他反悔似的，双手主动环绕他的脖颈，她踮起脚尖更贴近他，重重地吻上他的嘴唇。

业务技能不够熟练的结果就是两人嘴唇磕得发疼，些微痛感拉回她的理智，那一瞬间爆发的勇气又嗖地泄尽。她胆怯地往后退开，不过方寸又被脑后的大手强势地按进怀里——细密的吻落在脸上，像和风细雨。他亲吻她的额头，濡湿的唇盖章似地印在中央，又亲吻她的眼皮，温柔轻抿她颤个不停的睫毛。

难言的酥麻溶解在四肢百骸，周游一身之后聚于心口，点亮燃烧的火花。她被撩拨得又站不住，却不知从何而来的力气让她再度亲上他的嘴唇。这次的结果还不算坏，他们四唇紧紧相贴，亲密地交换带着酒味的津液，直到她气息不足他才稍稍撤离。

一记响亮的“啵”声，唇齿之间牵连的银丝，灯影之下晶亮的嘴唇，和她迷蒙的双眼，都是无言的邀请。疑惑暂且不顾，越前龙马牵引着她的双手放在下腹，迫不及待地用硬挺顶撞她的手心。意思不言而喻。

在他面前一贯乖巧顺从的越前樱乃指尖触上冰凉的皮带，颤抖着手尝试几番却找不到拆解自动搭扣的正确方法，她的指尖毫无章法地在周围摸索，摸得手下之物更是勃然。

“龙马……”她又抬眼向他求助，酒红的眼里盛满盈盈水光，诱人欺负而不自知。

为了救她于困境，也为了免于忍受欲求不满的煎熬，他只能自己动手三下五除二地解开皮带。下身终于得到解脱，不留间隙地贴着她的掌心，她细长的手指松松握着，似乎能够感知到表皮之下生机勃勃的脉动，一下一下，与她急速跃动的心跳共振。

越前龙马压抑着蠢蠢欲动的欲望，姑且耐着性子脱下西服外套，但飞速解了一两颗扣子就耐心告罄。双手用力向两边拉扯，扣子噼里啪啦自动落地，他把衬衫丢在地上，把明早又要因为撕坏衣服而挨骂的事实也一同抛在脑后。

他露出紧实的胸肌和线条清晰的八块腹肌，曾被外媒评选为“最想拥有的男性身材”完全裸露在她眼前，她立刻动摇地放开手上之物，自发摸上他的腰侧。但他没给她多余的时间流连，两臂一展托起臀部把她抱离地面。突如其来的重心升高吓得她不由低呼，双腿条件反射地缠上他的腰际。粗壮柱身擦过湿润的入口恰恰卡进臀缝，被弹性滑腻的肌肤裹挟的触感惹得他蓦然加重了呼吸。

“胆子太小。”他捏了一把手中的臀肉，得来肩膀被咬一口的回应，索性不甘示弱地挺动胯下在她的臀间磨蹭，嘴里不饶人地询问，“越前太太，咬坏了你拿什么赔偿？嗯？”说话间抱着她走出脚边堆叠的衣物，跟随步伐而加重力度的茎体一次又一次擦过腴红的软肉，圆硕的头端不慎进入隐秘小口又快速退出。这样浅浅的抽插更加磨人，敏感的花口按捺不住地吐露情潮，连带着他的下体也黏糊起来。

越前樱乃被调戏得腰肢发软，整个人无力地挂在他的身上。她的脑子一片混沌，嘴里无意识地发出意味不明的哼哼。直到坐上冰冷的台面，她忍不住朝他怀里瑟缩，两条长腿在他的腰后交叉，紧紧绞着不愿松开。

她的嘴角还有热烈亲吻遗留的液渍，此刻不太乐意地微微嘟着，圆瞠的双目溢满情欲的星光，含羞带怯地看着他。及腰长发凌乱地披散，红透的耳廓在其中若隐若现，本就宽松的毛衣偏向一边，露出大半白腻的胸乳。这副懵懂又情动的模样，与平日里的文静矜持截然不同，是独属于他一人的珍藏版纪念。

成年男性的独占欲得到充分满足，越前龙马愉悦地低笑，“不急。”

他的右手背到身后，抓住一只小巧的脚丫，脚踝纤细容他一握绰绰有余，脚趾还不安分地在他的掌心抓挠。他顺着流畅的腿部曲线从小腿一路向上摸向大腿内侧，两指在入口的褶皱周围不疾不徐地打圈，湿滑的液体便迅速沾了满手。左手扯动红色毛衣让它嵌入两胸之间，因先前不时摩擦毛衣而发硬的两颗红豆颤巍巍挺立在空气中待人采撷，他低下头叼住其中一颗，用牙齿轻轻碾咬，又安抚地含进温暖的口腔，灵活的舌头闹着玩似的逗弄舔舐。

“唔……嗯……”她咬着下唇克制声音，却还是在他的挑动下泄漏断断续续的娇吟，“龙马……这……这边也要……”她难耐地挺胸，拉着正把玩她背上蝴蝶结绑带的手移到胸前，主动把备受冷落的另一颗送进他的掌心。他张开了手掌拢住饱满的乳房，任意搓揉成不规则的形状，大拇指绕着粉红色的乳晕画圈，却迟迟不去触碰她的渴望之处。

“龙马……”被他的挑逗姿态弄得心生委屈，她的嗓音里带了奶猫似的哭腔，闹脾气地双手撑在桌上试图后仰，手下蓦地摸到一根细长弯曲的东西。她惊愣地瞟了一眼，立刻恍惚想起这是没来得及戴上的麋鹿发箍，霎时恶作剧心起，服从直觉地把发箍戴上埋于胸前的头顶。

越前龙马停下动作，从镜子里看清自己头上制作逼真的鹿角，与头发相连的部分还有软乎乎的绒毛，一派与他不相符合的童真可爱。他的眼睛危险地眯起，略一施力把她推倒在桌面上，不再压抑直捣要处的冲动，雄壮的性器猛然攻入肖想已久的洞穴。

“啊……”猝不及防的抽插让她说不出话，只能发出时断时续的低呼。桌面不够宽阔，她的臀部以下都缺少安全感地悬在半空，只好更加绷紧了小腿勾住他精壮的腰。他终于俯身吻上那颗可怜巴巴的乳头，张大了嘴含住绵软乳肉，舌尖不安分地四处搅动，如没断奶的婴儿一般大口吮吸着。他一手在她身上煽风点火，一手托定她的臀部，变换着角度快速耸动胯部。

用情液润滑的甬道轻易接受了入侵，硕大的前端一寸一寸开疆辟土，紧致层叠的内壁自发拥抱来势汹汹的器物，难舍难分地挽留它的每一次退后。

翻涌而上的欲潮夺摄心魂，她几乎承受不住这灭顶的快感，好不容易瓮声瓮气地告饶，“龙马……慢一点……好不好……”

“好。”他听从嘱咐地放慢了速度，缓缓拔出又缓缓顶入，忍耐着大开大合的冲动而肌肉僵硬满头大汗。

“呜……“明明是自己提出的要求，越前樱乃却又不满意，小腿贴着他的背肌上下滑动，泪眼朦胧地催促，“快一点嘛……”

可越前龙马没再照做，依然徐缓地研磨。他凑近她的颈旁，刻意压制的沉闷喘息钻入耳里。

“樱乃，”他温柔发问，“我让你没安全感了吗？”

陡然出现的问句令人回不过神，她艰难从情欲中分出几点心思，想了好一会才了悟他的言下之意，瞬间心下一片酸软。

这个总被他人评价为情感迟钝的男人，体知她的情绪却从来敏感到不可思议。

最近聚会时，朋友对她说，“樱乃酱，男人在床上可都是喜欢新鲜感的哦。”

所以，“偶尔也会想……结婚半年以来……龙马会不会……觉得我无趣呢？”她断断续续地坦白，伸手盖住他的眼睛不让他看面红耳赤的自己。

越前龙马握住她的手摸上胸前的第四根肋骨，郑重又深情地回答，“完全不会哦。”

他暂时退离她的体内，把她抱到地上翻了个面，不待她反应就从后面长驱直入，一鼓作气顶上深处小小的凸起。

“嗯啊——”她拉长了声调宛转呻吟，从正对的镜子里观见一部淫靡的番剧。女主角身上的红色毛衣已经因为激烈的性事有了脱线，下摆还沾着湿黏的液体，目之所及的皮肤布满星星点点的吻痕，从肩膀到肚脐无一处遗漏，丰满的胸部随身后挺动而前后晃摇，红肿的乳尖昭示着曾遭受怎样的蹂躏。她的眼角嫣红，有泪潋滟欲坠，微张着唇急促呼吸，几缕汗湿的头发粘在颊边，赫然是一张写满诱欲的脸。

越前樱乃不可思议地发现，剧中这个媚色撩人的女主角竟然就是她自己。原来……原来在他眼里她是这样的。

为这难以置信的事实而羞耻，她自欺欺人地转头逃避，正好迎上他从背后探来的手。她被强势地捏着下巴，不得不面对镜子，慌乱地小幅度挣扎起来。

“樱乃，”他轻而易举制伏她的挣动，下身毫不留情地在那一点碾磨，嘴上却说着温柔至极的话，“现在好可爱。”

瞬时被抚平焦躁，她扶着桌沿承受背后的撞击，掀起眼皮与他穿透镜子对视，欲海漫涨的模糊世界里他的眼睛清晰异常，好像迷雾森林中的萤火驻留在她心间。那萤火闪动光芒，翩跹而来向她传递直白的情话，“好喜欢你。”

心下怦然，花穴也骤然紧缩，咬得内里坚挺又胀大了一圈。她被横冲直撞得稳不住身形，双腿抖抖嗦嗦地无力弯着，却执拗地偏头与他接吻，任无法吞咽的津液延下颌淌进锁骨。

他们认识十二年，恋爱七年，结婚半年，越前龙马的情话功力依然毫无长进。无论是初时的告白、争吵后的道歉，还是婚礼上的宣誓，词穷的他翻来覆去只会重复“喜欢你”，但总总令她心动不已。即使气喘吁吁字不成句也要努力用口型无声地回应，“我……也是。”

越前龙马掰开她的手指，握进手心十指相扣，没了支撑的她脱力地趴在桌上，臀部因这动作而高高撅起，正好方便了他的进出。

蛰伏的力量濒临爆发，一腔柔情急欲宣泄，啃咬从肩胛滑向腰眼，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他不再忍耐，把爱欲赋予原始的驰骋。

高潮来临时，那萤火仿佛又浮现了，她眨了眨眼，一股微凉的液体射入体内，带她抵达森林的出口。

“リョマ……くん……”她抬起酸软的手臂，反手为他擦拭额角滚落的汗滴，眼睛笑如弯月，“誕生日おめでとう。”


End file.
